


The Gay Trio

by rhymeswithoriginal (orphan_account)



Series: the Hamilton-Laurens-Mulligan-Lafayettes (or whatever they're called) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, referenced transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhymeswithoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laf talks to Alex and John after Herc's call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Trio

**Author's Note:**

> laf just needs a hug basically

_You have created the conversation **The Gay Trio.**_

greeneggsand: what is this laf

dumopyourhair: can you guys come over to my place

_**notatortoise** changed their name to **tortle.**_

tortle: Im getting coffee????

dumopyourhair: just come over here pls

greeneggsand: okay okay open the door please

tortle: I’m here?

greeneggsand: laf we need you the door is locked

dumopyourhair: coming

tortle: *doesn’t make overly sexual joke*

dumopyourhair: stop

dumopyourhair: i pronounce this door opened

tortle: omg laf are you okay???

greeneggsand: get off the group chat it’s time for us to talk to laf u idiot

dumopyourhair: no wait

dumopyourhair: I don’t really trust myself to talk right now?

dumopyourhair: if that’s okay with you guys ofc i

greeneggsand: no its fine laf you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to

tortle: yeah laf its fine we’re your friends

greeneggsand: speaking of which, where’s herc?

tortle: omg alex is laf okay alex what did you do

greeneggsand: me??????

dumopyourhair: I’m ok I’m fine

greeneggsand: so why are we here

dumopyourhair: herc

dumopyourhair: well its because of I mean herc did some questionable things

tortle: take your time

dumopyourhair: so, you all know how I came out over the weekend

dumopyourhair: like a few minutes later he calls me and sounds upset so

dumopyourhair: so I start asking him, is he ok and well

dumopyourhair: he basically starts asking me why I can’t be “““normal”””

dumopyourhair: he called me a special snowflake

dumopyourhair: and said that I was “““genderweird”””

greeneggsand: oh wow

tortle: laf that’s not okay

greeneggsand: that’s awful, do you want me to talk to him or something?

dumopyourhair: no I just

dumopyourhair: can you guys stay over tonight?

tortle: yeah sure laf

greeneggsand: I’ll get the movies

tortle: NO

tortle: WE ARE NOT WATCHING BOLT

greeneggsand: it’s the next bee movie

tortle: NO ITS NOT

dumopyourhair: I think its in the shelf to the left alex

tortle: #BETRAYED

tortle: fine

tortle: I’ll get the ice cream

tortle: karamel sutra or americone dream™

dumopyourhair: karamel sutra

greeneggsand: americone dream™

dumopyourhair: fite me

greeneggsand: naw im good

dumopyourhair: Im the only one who knows where the soft blankets are ha

greeneggsand: I call the middle

dumopyourhair: non im the one who needs the cuddles

tortle: tru tru

greeneggsand: fine the right side

tortle: that’s mine, I put my bowl there

greeneggsand: at least the left side is still open??

dumopyourhair: that’s where Pepe is sitting

greeneggsand: pepe?

_**dumopyourhair** has sent the image **pepethefrog.jpg**_

dumopyourhair: duh???

greeneggsand: fine I’ll sit in ur lap then

tortle: im fine with that

dumopyourhair: thx you guys

dumopyourhair: like really, I mean it

greeneggsand: np laf

tortle: anthing for you!

dumopyourhair: anthing

greeneggsand: john I’ll do anthing for you

dumopyourhair: anthing at all

greeneggsand: anthing you can do

dumopyourhair: I CAN DO BETTER

tortle: what have I done

greeneggsand: YOU DONE MESSED UP, AY-AY-RON

dumopyourhair: stoppppppp

tortle: lets do this

greeneggsand: actually how about we watch buzzfeed unsolved

tortle: omg make up your mind

dumopyourhair: *pulls out laptop* lets do this

greeneggsand: I hear the zodiac killer one is up

tortle: *ted cruz

greeneggsand: oh right I hear the ted cruz one is up

dumopyourhair: perfect

dumopyourhair: ily guys

tortle: anthing

greeneggsand: anthing for you

dumopyourhair: alright let’s watch the hell out of this series

_**dumopyourhair** has deleted the conversation **The Gay Trio.**_

**Author's Note:**

> john and alex low-key crushing on laf amirite
> 
> i posted this early because im going to a sports camp for like five hours that i dont recall signing up for! and i wont have time later! hope you like it!
> 
> i am also addicted to buzzfeed unsolved. i literally hate buzzfeed so much but I CANT STOP WATCHING THIS


End file.
